Thanks Eli
by Lemonade Mouth rocks
Summary: Eli and Maya get into lots of fights but when Eli helps her find out what happens Disclaimer: i don't own anything


**Hey Everyone :) I'm back and with a one- shot for you**

**Enjoy**

''**SHUT UP ELI'' Maya Yelled at Eli**

**Maya has been living with Eli and His wife Clare ever since she started university. She and Eli didn't get along that well for the past year. **

**Her parents kicked her out during her senior year; she lived with Katie for her senior then she started living with Eli and Clare.**

''**IF YOU COME HOME AT 4 AM IN THE MORNING ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE OUT OF HERE'' Eli screamed back**

''**DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL CLARE THAT WHEN YOUR WORKING LATE YOU ARE REALLY GET HIGH WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS'' she screamed back**

''**DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL KATIE THAT YOU WORKED AT A STRIP BAR'' he yelled back**

'' **I AM NOT I NEVER EVEN WENT TO A STRIP BAR'' she yelled**

''**YEAH YEAH LIES YOU WORKED AT A STRIP BAR FOR A YEAR MATLIN'' he screamed**

''**JUST SHUT UP GOLDSWORTHY'' she screamed**

**Clare walked in on there fight and screamed ''WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**

''**I WANT HER OUT OF HERE'' Eli yelled to Clare**

''**TELL ELI TO SHUT UP'' Maya yelled to Clare at the same time as Eli**

''**Just stop it you guys have been yelling at each other for a year and I am sick of it'' Clare said calmly **

''**IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE/HE HAVE BEEN GETTING ON MY NERVES'' Eli and Maya yelled at the same time**

''**THAT'S IT MAYA FOR A WALK I NEED TO TALK TO ELI'' Clare screamed **

''**Fine'' Maya said and walked out**

''**Eli you have to stop yelling at her everyday I am getting sick of it'' Clare said**

''**IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE IS COMING HOME AT 4 AM IN THE FREAKIN MORNING'' Eli screamed**

''**Calm down go out for a walk and calm down'' Clare said**

''**FINE BUT IF I RUN INTO MAYA SHE IS DEAD'' Eli screamed and stormed out of the house**

***with Maya***

**As soon as she left the house she called Tori **

''**Hey Tori'' Maya said annoyed**

''**Maya did you and Eli get into a fight again?'' Tori said**

''**YES AND I AM SICK OF TIRED OF HIM'' Maya screamed through the phone**

''**relax Maya just go get some coffee and find a boy'' Tori said**

''**Fine'' Maya said**

''**Good girl I have to go now bye'' Tori said **

''**Bye'' Maya said**

'**go find a boy yeah right the last boyfriend I had was Campbell we dated for 2 years and he cheated on me I just can't get another boy who will break my heart' Maya thought**

**Maya phone rang**

**Maya looked at her phone and saw that Eli is calling her**

'**Should I answer it? Well… maybe he's calling to say sorry' Maya thought**

**She answered the phone and said ''what?''**

''**Hi Maya I'm fine thanks for asking'' Eli said **

''**someone is in a good mood after our disagreement at home'' Maya said**

''**Yeah I know why you are coming home at 4 am in the morning'' he said**

''**Ok why?'' she asked **

''**because you have no boyfriend make you happy so you go to a bar and get drunk'' He said**

''**No No that's not why'' she said**

''**yes it is lil mats'' he said**

'**I hate it when he uses my nickname he gave me' Maya thought**

''**no it isn't Goldsworthy'' she said**

''**Yes it is come on lil mats you know it's true'' he said**

''**No it isn't Eli'' she said**

''**Fine fine but turn around'' he said **

**She turned around and bumped into someone**

''**sorry I am so sorry'' Maya said**

''**it's ok'' he said looking at her**

''**Cam! Campbell Saunders? Is that you?'' she asked**

''**Maya! Hey its been awhile'' he said **

''**Yeah it sure have been'' she said**

**He got up and helped her up**

''**YOUR WELCOME LIL MATS'' Eli screamed through her phone**

**Maya grabbed her phone and said ''How? Where the hell are you?'' **

''**look across the street'' he said**

**Maya looked and saw Eli waving**

''**SINCE WHEN GOES GOLDSWORTHY DOES MATCH-MAKER?'' Maya screamed**

''**YOU OWE ME'' Eli screamed**

''**I'M SORRY FOR THE FIGHTS ELI'' she screamed**

''**SAME HERE'' he screamed**

''**So… you and Eli?'' Cam asked**

''**What? No I live with him and Clare we just have been getting into a lot of fights this pass year'' she said **

''**Do want to um….. Want to catch up… sometime?'' he asked**

''**Sure I would love too'' she said smiling**

**Eli sneaked up behind Maya and said ''so... no more coming home at 4 am in the morning?'' **

''**yup and what about you? No more getting high'' she said**

''**Deal but if I want to get high I'll take you with me'' he said**

''**no way I am never getting high'' she said**

''**and that's coming from the girl who worked at a strip bar for a year'' he said**

''**I did not work at a strip bar'' she said**

''**Whoa you worked at a strip bar?'' Cam asked**

''**No I did not'' she replied **

''**yes you did lil mats'' Eli said**

''**No I didn't'' she said**

''**Whatever you say Matlin'' he said**

''**Can I talk to Cam alone, Eli?'' Maya asked**

''**Oh sorry'' He said and left**

''**So… Any boyfriends Maya?'' Cam asked**

''**No how about you Cam?'' Maya asked**

''**Well I did date Tristan for a week'' Cam joked**

''**OH MY GOD CAMPBELL SAUNDERS YOUR GAY'' Maya screamed**

''**No I am not I was joking'' He said **

''**Oh…Sorry now people think your gay'' She said**

''**It's ok so you at a strip bar? I would like to see that'' he said**

''**Maybe…'' she said smiling**

''**I missed that smile'' he said smiling **

''**and I missed talking to you'' she said **

''**JUST KISS ALREADY'' Eli Screamed**

**Maya blushed and said ''so… do you?'' **

**Cam crashed his lips onto hers**

**Maya put her arms around his neck**

**Cam pulled away and said ''Wow…..''**

''**yup…'' Maya said**

''**So… are we a couple?'' He asked**

''**Oh I don't know we are kissing on the side walk we might as well be friends with benefits'' Maya said sarcastically **

''**Since when have you started using Sarcasm?'' he said**

''**OH MY GOD I AM TURNING INTO ELI'' She screamed**

**Eli laughed and screams ''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LIVE WITH ME FOR ALOMOST 3 YEARS''**

''**IT'S NOT FUNNY GOLDSWORTHY AND SHUT UP BEFORE I TELL CLARE YOUR SERCET'' she screamed back**

''**YOU TELL I TELL KATIE THAT YOU WORKED AT A STRIP BAR FOR A YEAR'' He screamed**

''**SHUT UP GOLDSWORTHY OR YOU ARE DEAD'' she screamed**

''**Oohh I'M SO SCARED'' He screamed sarcastically**

''**SHUT-**

**She screamed but got cut off from Cam's lips **

**He pulled away**

''**Was that to shut me up?'' She asked**

''**Maybe….'' He replied**

''**So…. are we a couple or not?'' she asked**

''**Yes'' he said smiling**

''**TIC TOCK MATLIN WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY'' Eli screamed**

''**Well I'll see you Soon'' Maya said**

''**See you girlfriend'' Cam said winking and started walking off**

**Eli walked over to Maya and they start walking home**

''**you like him'' He teases**

''**Do not'' She said**

''**YOU LOVE HIM'' He screamed teasing**

''**Maybe I do and shut up he might hear you'' she said**

''**Maya and Cam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' he said**

''**SHUT UP GOLDSWORTHY'' she screamed**

''**MAYA LOVES CAM'' he screamed**

''**SHUT UP YOUR ACTING LIKE A 7 YEAR OLD'' she screams**

**They reach home and Eli knocks on the door**

**Clare opens the door and they walk in**

''**So…. You made up?'' she said**

''**Yeah we did'' Maya said **

''**So… what took you so long?'' she asked**

''**Maya got back together with Campbell'' he said**

''**Aww congrats Maya'' she said**

**Eli kisses Clare**

''**I'll leave you two alone'' Maya said and went to her room**

**Eli pulled away and screamed ''WAY TO RUIN OUR MOMENT''**

''**SHUT UP AND NO SEX GOLDSWORTHY OR ELSE'' Maya screamed**

''**OR ELSE WHAT?'' he screamed back**

''**YOU KNOW WHAT'' she screamed**

''**FINE FINE BUT IF YOU DO TELL I'LL TELL KATIE WHERE YOU WORKED FOR A YEAR'' he screamed**

''**I HATE YOU'' she screamed**

''**WHATEVER'' Eli screams and kisses Clare**

**That's it I hope you like it :) **


End file.
